Monster High Life
by callumbookboi
Summary: The ghouls senior year has arrived. They must deal with love graduation and what they want to do when they leave. How will it go who knows. Send OC might uses some for story. use the bios of monster high sight as form guideline.
1. Chapter 1: A new year

Monster High life

Chapter 1: New Year

**Frankie P.O.V:**

As I walk to my locker I get a beep from my ICofffin. The newest ghostly gossip blog. Spectra really is straight to work as soon as she is back from summer vacation. What!.

**Hot couple news: Clawdeen Wolf's heart heats up for Heath Burns!**

**Sources have said that multiple encounters between Clawdeen and Heath this summer their latest ending with a kiss. Is it love or is not. I'll keep you informed. Thnx for reading. **

**From Ghostly Gossip.**

This can't be true. Clawdeen despises Heath. I put stuff in my locker and search for Clawdeen.

I find her in the bathroom combing her big puffy hair. "Is it true?" I ask very rushed and quick. "Is what true?" Clawdeen asks innocently. "Haven't you checked the latest ghostly gossip blog?" I ask impatiently. "No,Howleen stepped on my phone so I have to wait till next month for a new one why what is Spectra's newest story?" Clawdeen asks. I quickly get out my phone and show her the blog. "I didn't want it to get out like this why would she do something like this" Clawdeen whispered thinking I couldn't hear. "So it's true I thought you hated him?" I ask her nicely. "He is misunderstood he can be really sweet" Clawdeen pleaded. "Does he make you happy?" I ask seriously. "Yes" she almost screams at me. "Then I'm fine with it and I'm sure the others will be to" I say and I give her a big hug.

We walk to the parking lot to be greeted by a pink and black car swerving out of control. Surprise, surprise Draculaura is at the wheel with Clawd in the other seat. They finally park nearly crashing into a lamp post three times. We greet each other by giving each other hugs and walk into school together. Bell goes and we all go to class. I check my schedule which I've decorated with drawn on thunder bolts and bolts and screws. I've got Art first one of my favourite lessons. Draculaura and Clawdeen are not in my art class so I wonder who is.

When I walk in the class room I immediately for some friends. Venus, Abbey, Skelita and Operetta are sitting at a table so I go and join them. "Hello Frankie how was your summer break?" Abbey asks, who spent the summer up in the mountains. "It was great I brought this awesome bracelet I got down the maul. I showed them my new bracelet which had silver bolts, bronze nuts and cooper thunderbolts on it. "Its rockin' Frankie" Operetta shouts. Skelita had spent the summer moving here from Hexico. "I wonder what were going to do today?" Skelita wondered aloud. The teacher Mrs Troll walks in and gives everyone a piece of paper. She says that our assignment is on the paper and goes into her office. "It looks like we need to work in groups and make some eco-friendly artwork or designs. The perfect project" Venus announced. "Well I think we should work together girls" I say to them. "yeah" They all said together. "Right I'll do a painting of a eco, nature heaven" Venus says taking a canvas off the side and different coloured paints. "I'll make an instrument out of recyclable materials" Operetta exclaimed grabbing a sketch pencil to draw up some ideas. "I will make a sculpture out of materials of nature" Abbey said and starts to draw up designs. "I'll make clothes out of recycled material" Skelita says and get out her design book. "And I'll make a collage of recycled sweet wrappers" I exclaim and start to look for sweet wrappers in my bag.

By the end of the lesson Venus had made a rough sketch of her painting. Operetta had decided to make a guitar out of metal wires and cardboard and decorate it with bottle tops. Abbey had decided to sculpt a tree out of soda cans. Skelita had designed a dress made out of wire ,bubble wrap, sweet wrappers and bottle tops. I had collected a whole bag of sweet wrappers. We all walked out together and went our separate ways. I meet up with Draculaura and Clawdeen in the courtyard. "So Clawdeen how was your dance class?" I ask inquisitively. "Me and D had fun I'm so glad me and her picked it." Clawdeen said excitedly. "Well I have creative writing next. I can't wait." Draculaura exclaimed. "And I have Dead languages, bore" Clawdeen moans. "I have the new subject Monster Moulding" Frankie said interested.

I went to the hidden classroom in the catacombs. It was massive with weird gadgets and computers. I took a seat at a desk on a metal stall. I was the first one their. Just then the door opened and Jinafire Long strutted in swinging her hair from side to side. "Hey Jinafire you looking forward to the class?" I ask impatiently. "As long as I don't get dirty or I get my outfit ruined I'm fine" Jinafire declared. Just then Robecca Steam flies in and sits next Jinafire. "Hey Robecca nice to see you, did you get a body polish over the summer?" Jinafire asks sweetly. "Yeah thanks for noticing, no one has yet" Robecca moaned. Then everyone started to arrive. Lagoona Blue comes running in and sits down on the stall next to me. "I'm not late am I, I got stuck helping a freshman with a bag malfunction" Lagoona said getting her books out. "No the teacher isn't here yet" Jinafire spoke clearly. "Am I not" Said a feminine voice from before us it made us all jump. Lagoona dropped her pencil case. I turn to see a tall woman with bleach white hair that reaches the floor. She is wearing a white lab coat touching the floor. Oh no it was my mother. My mom walks up to the front of the class and explains a power point about creating monsters.

It was a long lesson I kept my head in note book. When the lesson ended the whole school knew my mom was teaching here. Mortifying.

It was lunch and I sat with Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona and Deuce Gorgon. We had fun talked about our summers and what we did. Then bell rang. "So what has everyone got next?" I ask hoping someone has what I've got. "Me and Deuce have art so bye, come Deuce" Cleo said and ordered. "I have Oceanology with D" Lagoona said walking with Draculaura arm in arm. "I have to meet Jinafire an Skelita for Fierce fashion 101, see ya ghoul friend" Clawdeen says running off meet her other friends. Guess I have drama on my own.

When I get to the class I see there are some people I know there. Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Scream and Spectra. I went over to them and we started chatting about Scarah's newest opportunity. "So your saying that this big man in the music industry has offered you a recording contract that is really great your set up for when you leave school at the end of the year" I exclaim with excitement. "I'm very happy for you Scarah, well done" Rochelle said giving her a hug. "Smiling Scarah your the big news on the blog." Spectra said getting her phone out. Scarah of course posed subtly with a nice smile.

The rest of the lesson was learning abut famous monster films and how true or not true they are. Not fun. When I walk out the classroom I'm greeted by Cleo, Clawdeen and Draculaura. "All right Frankie, you ready" Cleo asked impatiently. "Ready for what" I ask complexed. "For Fearleading try-outs you didn't forget did you?" Draculaura asks. "No No I was on my way" I say improvising. I completely forget great fearleader I am. Oh well I hope there are some good candidates we nee more than four on this tem.


	2. Chapter 2:Putting Fear in Fearleading

Chapter 2

Putting Fear in Fearleading

**Cleo P.O.V :**

As I sat at the desk in the gym I wonder why I feel so helpless this year. I mean I may not know what I'm doing once I graduate but that's meant to be a last minuet decision. Right. Deuce thinks he's going to get a casketball scholarship because he's captain this year, but I really hope he doesn't. He wants to go to college in New Hexico, but if he does I'll never really see him. So I'll make sure he doesn't, whatever it takes. And yes people will think that it's selfish but I need a Pharaoh to help me rule when daddy and Nefra are off the throne. Well non of these wannabes have what It takes to be on my squad. They all think if they can shake a pom pom they can be a fearleader but they can't. You need drive, commitment and definitely not two left feet.

Just when I was ready to give up a girl with violet skin and magenta hair walked in. "Hi, my name is Valentina Valentine I'd like to try out" She said hopefully. "Might as well you cant be any worse than the others." I moaned. "So why do you want to be a fearleader?" Frankie asked with enthusiasm. How can she be so happy this school has no one talented or worthy of our happiness. "Well it's my senior year and I really want to gain some achievements and improve my dance skills. Also I am a great team player and I have a certain charm with the boys" Valentina said calmly. "Well show us what you can do girl" Clawdeen said while Draculaura turned the stereo on.

To say I was impressed, was an understatement. She was a great dancer, gymnast and she was flexible. I had actually found a great asset to my squad. "Well Valentina I am sure I speak for everyone when I say your on the team. Come see me tomorrow for your uniform and pom poms" I say regally. "Thank you, you will not regret it, I will do it well thank you" Valentina said quickly and excited. We all collected our bags and headed down to the Maul.

"Well she is definitely good" Clawdeen said impressed. "Yes she was, and if we are going to have people on the squad of that calibre we cant have any dead weight, which is why I have to say that you Draculaura are off the team you are to much of a liability for us so return your uniform in the morning kay" I say while walking off. I know it was probably mean and selfish but to be a good leader you have to be ruthless and she was holding me back. So I hope she isn't to cut up about and she needs to know it was just business nothing personal and if she can't get over a firing or rejection how will she last in the real world. So I helped her so she should be thankful for my mercy. Any way with Valentina on the squad four will be enough for sure.

By the time I was finished shopping news had already broken onto Spectra's blog that Draculaura was off the team so I wouldn't need to make a public announcement. Just then a figure jumped down in front of me. It was Toralei. "What do you want to Stripe" I ask trying to get rid of her. "I hear that you are finally doing what is needed to have the best Fearleading squad in the country, being ruthless never thought I would see the day" Toralei teased. "Well I'm only doing what is needed you would do the same I'm sure." I retort. "I would which is why I have an offer for you" Toralei said sweetly. "Fine then amuse me" I say ready for her lame deal. "Well if you want to be the best I'm sure you know you will need me and the girls back" She says cockily. "You quit remember so it's not my fault your not on the team" I state. "Yes well that was when you had a joke of a team, but now if me and the girls were with you, we'd be unstoppable." Toralei concluded. "As much as it pains me to say it, I'll have to say no" I say sarcastically. "Cleo, you and I both know me and the girls will be back on the team by the end of the week so just save me the work of destroying and crippling your life" Toralei moaned. I hate to admit it but Toralei and the twins would be a big asset to the team, but what would the others say. They would understand right I mean it's for the good of the team. Right. "Fine you and the twins are back on the team but on a temporary basis if one paw steps out of line, you'll learn what it's like to be a mummy Stripe" I say forcing every word out of my throat. "I knew you would see it my way" Toralei says with victory in her voice. "Oh, I forgot to mention your at the bottom of the pyramid" I say quickly before she leaves. "Fine, I'll just work my way back up" Toralei says and with that she was off in a flash.

As I walk home I wonder how the team will react. I mean I did it for them so they should understand. I mean Frankie is easy enough to manipulate and Clawdeen can sling her hook if she don't like it because she is nothing but a spoilt wolf cub. I mean she is dating Heath Burns for Ra's sake she is just a desperate puppy that's all. It will all be fine.

How wrong was I. "You let Toralei and the twins back on the team what were you thinking" Clawdeen question. "First off I don't have to justify my actions to you and second I'm in charge not you so what I says goes. If that's a problem hand in your pom poms." I retort. What Clawdeen did next I didn't expect. She handed me her pom poms and necklace and said three words to me. "It's your funeral" and she strode off. "Frankie you understand" I plead. "Your doing it for the team so we can win, you have no other choice right?" Frankie asked. "Not really you know how talented they are we need them for the big stunts we need to pull off" I answer. "Then its a choice I can live with." She says and she rushes from the canteen to class. See she's like putty can be moulded a million times.

**Toralei's P.O.V:**

"Really she agreed" Meowlody inquired. "Yes, hook line and sinker. She has no clue what we are really up to" I said in a hushed tone. "What is it we are really up to?, I forgot" Purrsephone asked naively. "For the fifth time today, We going to ruin the chances of anyone on that squad getting the fear leading scholarship so they cant go to college and then we will be on top" I concluded. "Oh" The twins said in unison. "Now all we need is someone smart enough to help with our technical problems" I wondered. "Well Ghoulia is out the question because of how friendly she is with Cleo same with Robecca" Purrsephone explained. "Well there is the new girl who's like super brainy." Meowlody mused. "What's her name" I demand with a fury. "Alexis Hooves she is a Centaur she transferred from a private academy for smart people" Purrsephone explained. "Girls how do you feel about breaking in to the student files tonight" I ask with a wicked smile. Yes tonight will be fun and we will be be looting more than the larder contents.


	3. Chapter 3: In To Deep

Chapter 3

In Too Deep

**Draculaura P.O.V:**

It's the morning after the night before. A night of crying and chocolates. Cleo threw me off the team. Why would she do that. She also made Clawdeen quit but she's not cut up about it like me. I'm sitting in the canteen alone Frankie is at Lunchtime Fearleading practise. Clawdeen with Heath having a "Romantic lunch" but it's not like anything can happen in the canteen. Lagoona is doing what she does nearly every lunchtime. Calling Gil. Ever since he got that scholarship for the Oceanology college in the Bermuda Triangle, She cant stop obsessing over how much she misses him. Abbey is, well its Abbey so who knows. And Spectra has a School Newspaper deadline to meet so she is looking for big scoops. Maybe I just to broaden my horizons. Make some new friends join another friendship circle. Its worth a try.

So I decide cause I'm like sort of smart I could join The Monster High Quiz Team. I could take topics like History and Geography I've be to and lived through most of it. So when I walk in I'm shocked by only Four people being in the room. "Ah a new Quizzer. My name is Alexis Hooves founder of the new Monster High Quiz Team" A Centaur said while rising. She had a chestnut brown horse body. Her tail was chocolate brown complete with a couple of braids thrown in. Her hair was light brown with hints of blonde streaks. A braid hung down the left side of her face like part of a picture frame. She wore white blouse with a crumpled effect. She had a black and red chequered scarf round her necklace. One thing that stood out was a silver necklace with a couple of charms. A silver horse shoe, a copper bow and a stick man made of wrapped sweet wrappers. "Hi, Thats a nice necklace" I say, cause honestly I didn't have a clue what to say. "Thank you, it brings me luck. Anyway let me introduce the team." She says while placing her hair behind her ear. "This is Catrine DeMew, She is the quizzer who's subjects are: Artist, Art History, Scaris Fashion and Colours" Alexis say gesturing to a werecat how a simplistic dress on. "This Chloe Spelletta, she is a witch. Her subjects are: Magical language translation, Potion brewing, Magical side effects and famous witchcraft users" Alexis explains looking at a girl in a black glittery outfit with many charms. " This Venus McFlytrap She covers the subjects of: Ecology, Global Warming, Plants and herbs and Eco fashion" Alexis carried on. Venus waved to me and I waved back. "And then there is me, Alexis Hooves, I cover the subjects of Greek Mythology, Robotic Engineering, The history of Archery and famous war tactics and strategies" Alexis concluded. "So how do I join?" I ask. Alexis walks over to a bright green laptop and looks over to me. "Name please?" Alexis asked and demands. "Draculaura" I rely trying to be confident. She types in something and does quite a bit of scan reading. "Well your student file say your expecting A's and B's and your IQ is 121 and you are one of the top ten students so you are on the team. Your subjects will be: Linguistic devices, Geography, History and Famous monsters in the world of literature" Alexis explains. "You have access to the student files?" I ask profound. "Of course we do we can't let any old rif raf on our team" Chloe said. It sounded like poison dripping from her mouth. Right now I call this meeting to order" Alexis declares.

After the meeting my spirits are a bit higher but I still cant get over Cleo's sudden tyrannical reign. After walking around the halls I bump into Frankie. "Hey D, sorry about Cleo" Frankie says with a hint of sadness. "Oh so she's got her lackey to give me an apology" I say with anger dripping from my voice. "Draculaura What did I do to you?" Frankie asks confused. "You betrayed me if you were really my friend you would leave that stupid squad, Cleo's only keeping you because your so stupid to realise she is manipulating you Frankie" I shout regretting every word that comes out. Frankie bursts into tears and runs in to the toilets. She needed to know that Cleo is using her anyway and if she can't deal with it maybe she needs to toughen up like I need to. I need to re-invent myself become the person people won't expect. Tomorrow no more sweet innocent girl and more of a strong, independent women. My phone goes off. Its a text from Clawd he wants to meet I the courtyard.

I rush to see him. "Hey D, how are you my princess" Clawd asks sweetly. "Fine, I joined the quiz team" I say to him. "The quiz team, that used to be not cool when I was here has that changed?" Clawd asked. "Well no but they are cool people, people just need to get to know them" I explain. "This is what your subbing Fearleading with D, I know your upset that Cleo let you go but maybe Quiz Team isn't a good choice, anyway I have a present for you" Clawd tells me. He presents me with a gold charm bracelet. "To make you feel better about the Fearleading situation" Clawd explains. I slap him out of impulse. "A pity gift is that what this is, And the quiz team is a good choice because its my choice so deal with it, and if you cant then we are over." I shout and I walk of with confidence. If Clawd can't deal with my choice of hobbies then I don't want him. I don't need a man I'm independent and I'm in to deep with my new self and I love it.

**Lagoona P.O.V:**

It's Friday night and I'm stuck alone at home while Gil is probably of at a collage party. I have no homework at all and I'm sick of looking at fish swim past. The phone goes off and I answer swiftly hoping its Gil, but its not, its Venus. "Hey Lagoona, can you come round I need some help?" Venus asks. "Of course I'm on my way" I reply just so I have an excuse to leave the house.

Venus's house is like a jungle, literally. We go straight to her room, which is more like a rainforest. We sit down and talk. "So what do you need?" I ask genuinely. She hands me two brochures. Two poison ivy league university brochures. "They are both offering my scholarships in Ecology and other nature courses." Venus Explains. "Well Scowl University are offering you Ecology, but Scarvard are offering Environmental law its a hard choice." I contemplate. "What do your folks think?" I ask. "They don't know" Venus reveals. "Why haven't you told then?" I ask. "Because they want me close and to attend a local collage." Venus explains. She looks sad she obviously wants to go to one of them. "My parents are the exact opposite they want me to go to a really good university but I might just go to Bermuda so I can be with Gil" I tell her. "Lagoona maybe Bermuda isn't the right choice you could do better" Venus pleads to me. "Do better how. In education or as in do better than Gil." I ask. "Lagoona you know what I mean education of course" Venus explains. "I think I should go, I meant to Skype Gil soon" I explain and I rush off.

She isn't a true friend or she would understand. Me and Gil are meant to be. Or at least I hope.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet as sugar

Chapter 4

Sweet as Sugar

**Valentina P.O.V:**

Wow first week as a senior is a success. I'm on the Fearleading squad and I got a spot on the school newspaper, an advice column called Valentines Arrow. While I lay on my heart shaped bed with hot pink sheets I wonder how my sisters first week as a senior is going as well. C.A. Cupid isn't my twin sister my mom is Aphrodite but we have the same dad and our birthdays are the same. I mean she thinks she helps with her radio show but I'm the one who is a natural at love. She can barely shoot I'm the one with the perfect shot. Anyway Mom is having a ball tonight at her palace so I need to find a dress.

I've be alive since The first kiss in the world so as you can guess my closet is more of a mansion. Heart shaped mosaics on the floor. Pink wallpaper with gold hearts on them cover the walls. I walk to the heart shaped control panel and type in the words "Ball gowns and Cocktail dresses". The elevator comes up and I step in. On the way down popular love songs play to keep me entertained. The door opens up and I step out into the massive corridor of dresses. By far one of my favourite rooms. Wait a minuet something is not right. I walk over to a violet desk and ring the bell. A women with rose coloured skin that had black and silver hearts covering her arms, face and legs. She is wearing a red blouse and a short black pencil skirt. Her bubblegum blue hair was in a messy bun. "Miss Valentine what can I do to help you?" The women asked. I love having assistants on every floor. "I think there is a dress missing, I know this because I have a sixth sense when it comes to my clothes." I explain to the women. "There can't be I checked every dress was here this morning, are you sure someone didn't borrow one since this morning" The woman asked inquisitively. "Can I see the log book?" I ask. She takes out a pink furry binder from under the desk and hands it to me. I open it to today's date and find a nicely written signature. The signature was that of my mothers Aphrodite. It says she had taken out dress 116. "Can get up a picture of dress 116 please?" I ask her. She goes to her computer and rapidly types until the sound of a bell went. "Here you go" She say while turning the screen. How dare she. She had taken out the dress I wore for my sixteenth birthday. I was a scarlet strapless mermaid style dress. The bottom part puffed out in frills and lace ribbons. The bodice was covered in Swarovski crystals. And a pair of red stilettos went with the dress. "Why would you let her take that dress, especial that dress" I protest. "I was on a break so Kiki would of dealt with it" The woman explained. "Were is this Kiki?" I ask. The woman pulls out a folder and flicks through the papers. "She is in tiaras and headdresses" The woman explained. "Thank you." I told her and I went over to the elevator finding a dress could wait.

When I got to the destined floor and went to the chocolate brown desk. I smash the bell furiously. A petite woman with orange skin and lime green hair rushes over to me. "Are you Kiki?" I demanded for an answer. She cowers in fear. "Yes, madame don't hurt me" Kiki bows to me, and her voice quivers with fear. "You let someone take out my sixteenth birthday dress, why would you do that. Were you sent here by some people looking for the latest trends. Are you spy, do you work in espionage" I rush questioning. "No mademoiselle, I'm an intern from France, you hired me yourself" The French girl pleaded. "A likely story. Once I'm through with you, you won't be able to get a job being a caretaker at vogue." I scream. The girl runs of crying. Just then a tall woman with rose coloured skin and gold hair wearing my dress walks up to me with a caring smile. "Valentina, my favourite daughter, why are you so angry on the day of my special ball" My mother says sweetly. "It might have something to do with the dress your wearing" I say gritting my teeth. "This old thing, I hope you don't mind me boring it but I just couldn't resist." She says calmly. "I do actually" I glare at her. "Ah thanks doll, I knew you'd understand, you should start getting ready the ball starts soon" She waves me off as she struts off seductively.

It's eight o'clock and I'm behind the giant gold door leading to the ballroom waiting for my arrival to be announced. First my mom is announced and sits on her giant gold throne. Now its my turn. "And now I welcome Princess Valentina Valentine. Lady of Love" The royal announcer declares. I walk in and wave to the people in the room I sit beside my mom on another gold throne. And now the party can begin.

One hour into the ball my fears come true. "Valentina you must simply meet the newest suitor who wishes to present himself to you honey. Now come and make yourself presentable. Why on earth did you were a black dress" Mother drags me to the corner of the room to a group of people. Why does she always try to set me up with people. Seriously she needs to give up I will find some one when I want to. "He hails from a very famous wizard family. His name is Grimoire Novella, now don't be shocked by how he looks, okay walk in with an open mind" Mother explains. And when I see him I'm shocked. He is made of paper with black writing all over his body. He wear a black origami tuxedo. "Hello Princess my name is Grimoire, but you can call me Grim" He says in a heavy accent. I look at his face and notice he only has holes that glow with purple light for eyes. "Wow Grim, I'm so flattered but I should really check on the guests" I improvise. "Nonsense you kids have fun" My mom says. I give her death glares as she rushes off. "So Princess I bought you a gift" Grimoire tells me. "You shouldn't have" I explain plastering a smile on my face. He pulls out a box in black wrapping. I open it and find a pumpkin shaped lollipop. "A lollipop. You got me a lollipop. Seriously if you want to woo me make an effort. Now get out of my sight. By the way I love lollipops." I say putting the lollipop in my mouth.

I walk to my bedroom kick off my shoes an go to sleep. Thinking of my true love. Sugar I love having a sugar rush especially lollipops. I love lollipops.


End file.
